Can't Say I Love You
by hnjasmine
Summary: Aku memang bodoh, aku telah kehilangan mu.. Kau telah bersama nya, seharus nya aku mengatakan nya sejak dulu. Aku memang sangat bodoh hanya untuk mengatakan perasaan ku saja tak sanggup. Namun kau tiba-tiba datang di hadapan ku, dan sekarang aku dapat mengatakan nya.. "I love you... Byun Baekhyun" / ChanBaek / OneShot / Simple story / RnR!


**Can't Say I Love You**

ChanBaek

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tes<p>

Tes

Cairan bening lolos begitu saja dari mata lelaki tampan itu.

Orang lain mungkin akan menganggap nya tidak gentle karena menangis, tetapi ia tidak memperdulikan akan hal itu. Otak nya terus berkata untuk berhenti namun hati nya berkata lain. Jadi biarkan kali ini dia mengikuti kata hati nya untuk menangis meluapkan semua nya begitu saja di dalam malam yang sunyi ini tanpa ada sosok lelaki mungil itu di samping nya.

"Aku telah kehilangan mu Baek.. Kau telah bersama nya, berada di jalan yang benar. Aku ingin menghapus perasaan tidak normal ini namun aku tak sanggup.." lagi, lelaki tampan itu kembali menangis bahkan sesekali menjambak rambut nya untuk sekedar melampiaskan rasa sakit di hati nya.

"Aku memang bodoh.. tsk" lelaki tampan itu terlihat seperti sedang mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan nya sejak dulu. Tapi kau benar Baek, aku memang sangat bodoh. Aku tidak berani untuk sekedar mengatakan perasaan ku pada mu. Park Chanyeol bodoh.." ia tidak henti-henti nya mengejek dirinya sendiri. Seperti nya ia tidak perduli jika ada orang yang mengatakan nya sakit jiwa, karena ia memang tidak memperdulikan apapun selain lelaki mungil yang telah membawa perasaan nya pergi begitu saja, Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukan mu Baek. Aku merindukan kita" lirih lelaki tampan itu.

"Aku ingin memberitahu mu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau tidak di sisiku lagi. Aku ingin berteriak untuk menyatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu, merindukan kita. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa membalikkan keadaan kembali. Seandainya aku bisa, aku berjanji akan mengatakan nya langsung padamu tanpa berpikir panjang lagi" ia menghela nafas nya berat. Air mata nya sudah berhenti sejak tadi, bukan lelah menangis melainkan air mata nya sudah cukup habis setelah menangisi lelaki mungil itu selama beberapa minggu ini. Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela kamar nya terus diam sambil menatap ke arah langit malam sampai sebuah suara menginstrupsi nya. Sebuah suara merdu yang ia rindukan, suara yang ia sukai, suara yang membuat hati nya bergetar, suara yang berhasil menghipnotis nya jatuh hati pada sang empunya.

"Chanyeol.." yang di panggil pun segera menoleh cepat ke arah pintu kamar nya yang terbuka sedikit dan terlihat namja mungil itu di balik pintu dari secelah pintu yang memang hanya terbuka sedikit.

Tubuh nya langsung menegang tidak menyangka ia bisa melihat nya lagi, setelah kabar itu beredar. Kabar dimana namja mungil nya di nyatakan menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Dan hal itu membuat hati nya berantakan. Hal itu juga yang membuat nya jadi seperti memiliki jarak dengan namja mungil itu, ia hanya bisa melihat nya saat sedang melakukan tugas mereka sebagai entertainer saja di stage itu pun hanya sekejap lalu namja mungil itu akan segera pergi dan tidak kembali ke dorm, ke kamar nya, ke kamar mereka walau Chanyeol selalu menunggu nya namun selalu nihil, tapi kali ini tidak.

"Baekhyun?"

"Boleh kah aku masuk?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar nya.

"Tentu, bukan kah ini kamar mu juga?" Chanyeol masih tersenyum menatap nya.

"Terima kasih" namja mungil itu pun masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Chanyeol.." melihat sang namja yang bangun dari tempat nya, Baekhyun segera memanggil nya.

"Iya? Ada apa? Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu? Ahh atau kau ingin mandi? Biar aku siapkan air-"

"Katakan lah"

"Ne?" Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahi nya tanda ia bingung dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir namja mungil itu.

"Katakan lah Chanyeol"

"Apa yang harus aku kata-"

"Katakan kau mencintai ku"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu mengalihkan pandangan nya kemana saja yang ia bisa asal tidak ke arah lelaki mungil itu.

"Bukan kah kau bilang kau akan mengatakan nya langsung tanpa berpikir panjang lagi?" Baekhyun terus menatap nya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam tanpa mau menatap nya.

_'Jadi dia mendengar nya'_ Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati, namun bukan senyum yang menandakan ia senang, melainkan senyum yang menyaratkan akan kesedihan nya.

"Jadi kau mendengar nya.."

"Iya aku mendengar semua nya, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud.." lelaki mungil itu menundukan kepala nya.

"Tidak apa. Dan kalau kau sudah dengar semua nya seharusnya kau juga dengar bahwa aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai mu jika aku sanggup mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Bukan seperti ini, kau yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan itu adalah seorang wanita" Chanyeol membuang nafas nya kasar, terlihat sirat kesedihan, kecewa, marah menjadi satu di mata nya.

"Kau bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti dulu Chanyeol" Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati agar Chanyeol akan mengatakan nya dan dapat mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

"Bagaimana cara nya? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, dan aku tidak mungkin merusak hubungan orang lain begitu saja, bagaimana pun juga aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira Baek" terdengar nada marah dalam ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau memang bodoh Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih terlebih seorang wanita!" air mata sudah tergenang di mata lelaki mungil itu.

"Lalu Taeyeon noona kau anggap apa Baek? Dan bagaimana dengan konfirmasi dari agency tentang kalian? Apa kau masih mau menyangkal nya? Aku tau semua nya Baek, aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira" Chanyeol ingin segera pergi dari sana namun lelaki mungil di hadapan nya menghadang nya.

"Tidak Chanyeol dengar kan aku.." Baekhyun sudah tak bisa menahan nya, air mata nya lolos begitu saja saat benar-benar sudah menatap dalam mata Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu Baek, sudah lebih baik kau istirahat aku tau kau lelah, ini sudah jam 2 pagi, tidurlah.." Chanyeol berkata dengan lembut mencoba mengontrol emosi nya.

"Tidak, tidak.. Aku tidak butuh itu.. Tolong dengar kan penjelasan ku dulu" Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah mau beranjak.

"Hhh baiklah" Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin terus menerus mengikuti ego nya seperti ini.

"Sebenar nya, aku dan Taeyeon noona tidak benar-benar menjalin hubungan. Ini semua paksaan dari agency. Aku serius Chanyeol percayalah padaku" Baekhyun terlihat memohon terhadap Chanyeol yang sedang menghapus air mata nya dengan ibu jari nya.

"Ku rasa kau butuh istirahat Baek. Istirahat lah, tenang kan pikiran mu" Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tidak Chanyeol! Percayalah padaku. Kau bisa menanyakan nya pada Taeyeon noona. Tolong Chanyeol percaya padaku.. hiks.. karena a-aku hanya mencintai mu.." Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan kecil nya yang menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Ia menatap lurus mata lelaki yang lebih pendek dari nya itu.

"Lebih baik kau tidur dan istirahat lah" Chanyeol sudah di ambang pintu akan keluar namun lengan kecil itu memeluk nya dari belakang.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai mu Park Chanyeol, percaya lah padaku.. hiks.." Chanyeol merasa getaran di bagian belakang nya dan juga baju belakang nya yang terasa basah.

Ia tidak bergeming sama sekali, membiarkan lelaki mungil itu menangis sambil memeluk nya dari belakang. Hati Chanyeol bergetar, apa ini nyata? Pernyataan Baekhyun pada nya apakah nyata? Apakah sebuah paksaan juga?

"Baek.. apa kau.. serius?" akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara.

"Aku serius Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu semenjak kita berkenalan pertama kali saat masih trainee dulu.. hiks.. apa kau tidak percaya pada ku? hiks.." Baekhyun masih terisak sambil memeluk Chanyeol tanpa mau melepaskan nya barang sedikit pun.

Chanyeol membalikan badan nya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan nya. Ia menatap dalam mata Baekhyun, tidak ada kebohongan disana, ia bisa melihat nya.  
>Baekhyun memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipi nya dengan kedua tangan nya. Ia juga menatap mata Chanyeol dalam.<p>

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" akhirnya ucapan itu terucap dari mulut Chanyeol dengan lancar nya, tanpa harus berpikir panjang lagi. Baekhyun menitikan air mata nya saat mendengar itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol kembali menghapus air mata nya.

Mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu, entah siapa yang memulai tapi sekarang mereka saling mengecap, melumat, bahkan saling bertukar saliva. Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh mungil itu ke tempat tidur lalu kembali mencium nya.

"Now I can say it.. I love you Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first ChanBaek ff<strong>

**a very simple story**

**I made it before I sleep**

**And I got the inspirations from Changmin's song "Can't Say I Love You"**

**Hope you guys like it**

**Review?**

**Thank You ^^**


End file.
